The world behind us
by NihanaGuren
Summary: Armin fit un cauchemar mais Jean était là pour le consoler. [OS Jearmin]


_**Bonjour à tous. Je suis nouvelle sur le fandom (et sur le site ; je n'écrivais pas sur le fandom animé/manga malgré le fait que j'en regarde depuis des années), donc je publie ce petit OS Jearmin (ce pairing est trop pur..) pour tâter en quelque sorte le terrain ici... J'espère que ce modeste travail plaira quand même :)**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 _Armin marchait dans la rue - une rue déserte et en même temps bruyante. Des bruits de canons résonnaient dans son crâne sans qu'il puisse distinguer précisément leur provenance. Les rues devinrent des ruelles ; elles rétrécirent de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître. Puis, Armin se retrouva dans la cantine des officiers de la garnison._

 _Eren trempait des morceaux de pain dans sa soupe et fixait inlassablement la fenêtre. Armin se mit à manger sans ressentir de faim particulière et à fixer la vitre qu'Eren semblait méticuleusement analyser. Il n'y vit rien._

 _Il voulu lui demander ce qui se passait, pourquoi semblait-il si triste, mais ses cordes vocales étaient comme bloquées : impossible de produire le moindre son. Mikasa avait fini par apparaître elle aussi. Elle était debout, à la gauche d'Eren, et souriait. Armin avait vu très peu de fois la jeune fille sourire, et ce sourire à l'apparence presque carnassière lui retourna durant un instant l'estomac. Il était mal à l'aise, prêt à partir, mais comme tout à l'heure, impossible de bouger. Il était coincé sur sa chaise._

 _Un énième bruit de canon le prit par surprise, et au lieu de voir le visage souriant de Mikasa, un titan s'empara du corps de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était amorphe et fixait toujours la vitre._

 _Armin se sentit tomber : il voulait se précipiter pour l'aider, crier à l'aide, interpeller les autres personnes dans la pièce qui ignoraient ce qui se passait, mais tout était figé. Il ne pouvait que rester là, et regarder le corps d'Eren être broyé par la bouche infâme du titan._

 _Ce ne fut qu'à la sensation d'avoir du sang chaud couler de ses joues qu'Armin avait réussi à hurler aussi fort qu'il le put et que tout était devenu subitement noir._

Armin se réveilla en ayant l'impression de se faire étouffer. Il toucha sa gorge, remonta vers ses joues mouillées - de larmes?- et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était bel et bien dans sa chambre.

Toujours réceptif aux effets anxiogènes de son cauchemar, Armin peinait à respirer et à contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Il avait beau être totalement nu sous la couette chaude du lit dans lequel il était, sa peau fourmillait de frissons.

Mais soudainement, une paire de bras chauds et musclés l'attira vers le côté. Il se laissa entraîner, sentit Jean l'enlacer contre lui et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Armin pu à nouveau respirer normalement de nouveau : c'était fou, fou à quel point l'odeur familière de Jean avait le pouvoir de le calmer en quelques secondes. Il avait même réussi à sourire en le sentant embrasser son crâne humide et coiffer quelques unes de ses mèches blondes.

"Encore un cauchemar'' susurra alors Jean.

Armin acquiesça directement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Armin se retrouvait à se réveiller en sursaut en pleine nuit ou à faire des terreurs nocturnes auxquelles son amant assistait impuissant malgré lui.

Avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qu'ils vivaient encore, c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir des nuits agités - Sasha et Conny marchaient par exemple souvent en pleine nuit pour se retrouver devant les écuries, et ainsi échapper aux visions d'horreur de leur rêve, tout comme le chef d'escouade Levi avait déjà avoué à Jean que dormir pouvait parfois devenir le moment où tout soldat redevenait un homme et affrontait la cruelle réalité.

Jean lui-même n'était pas à l'abri de revivre encore et encore les morts de leurs plus proches camarades dans ses rêves. Tout ce qu'il pouvait alors faire quand Armin se retrouvait dans cette situation était de le bercer contre lui en lui murmurant que tout irait bien… qu'un jour tout serait fini. Ses mots étaient devenus banals, prononcés un nombre incalculable de fois par sa bouche, sans qu'ils perdent cependant leur sincérité. Jean y croyait, il y croyait dur comme fer quand il disait à Armin qu'un jour ils pourraient vivre heureux, sans se soucier du lendemain, ou des heures qui suivaient.

Et pour se persuader tous les deux de cette utopie, Jean noyait Armin de baisers, à l'abri et en sécurité sous leurs draps. Et Armin se laissait faire, heureux de se sentir aimé à ce point alors que l'horreur de leur monde se trouvait juste derrière la porte de leur chambre.

* * *

 ** _J'espère revenir bientôt avec des OS un peu plus long sur SNK avec le jearmin ou d'autres pairings. (si mon inspiration et ma motivation le veulent bien) Merci d'avoir lu !_**


End file.
